The present invention relates generally to a showerhead and, more particularly, to a showerhead including a housing pivotable about a fluid coupling and configured to be hand tightened to a shower arm.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a showerhead includes a fluid connector hidden by an outer shell when installed on a standard shower arm. The showerhead may be hand tightened onto the shower arm. In one illustrative embodiment, drive features are provided on the showerhead that facilitate threading onto the shower arm while maintaining adjustability after installation. In another illustrative embodiment, a drive tool is removably coupled to the showerhead during installation onto the shower arm and then disposed of thereafter.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a showerhead includes a fluid connector having a ball with an outlet and a stem with an inlet. A fluid passageway extends along a longitudinal axis between the inlet and the outlet. An inner housing defines a ball joint socket receiving the ball for pivoting movement about a pair of orthogonal axes. An outer shell includes a side wall extending between an inlet end and an outlet end, and an opening defined at the inlet end, wherein the stem of the fluid connector is recessed within the opening of the outer shell. A rotational stop is operably coupled between the fluid connector and the outer shell. The rotational stop is configured to limit relative rotation about the longitudinal axis between the fluid connector and the outer shell.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a showerhead includes a fluid connector having a ball and a stem, the stem including threads to couple with threads on a shower arm. A ball joint socket receives the ball for pivoting movement about a pair of orthogonal axes. An outer shell receives the ball joint socket. A rotational stop includes an inner engagement member supported by the stem of the fluid connector, and an outer engagement member supported by the outer shell. The inner engagement member is configured to contact the outer engagement member to limit relative rotation between the fluid connector and the outer shell.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.